


His Little Sun

by ThechevyTardisof221B



Series: Reasons Sherlock Loses [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, I'm Bad At Tagging, Nightmares, Parentlock, Rosie is Adorable, Sherlock Holmes Has a Heart, Sherlock is a Good Parent, Sherlock is a good dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThechevyTardisof221B/pseuds/ThechevyTardisof221B
Summary: Oneshots/drabbles where Rosie is adorable and Sherlock is a good parent





	1. Rain, Nightmares, and Hot coco

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this please leave a comment!

  
  
  
  
  


The rain poured down noisily, attacking the window with as much force as an inanimate force can muster. The thunder crashed loudly and the wind howled as if the world was hurting it. But none of these things woke up Sherlock, no but down the hall huddled under a blanket trying very hard not to make a sound one Rosamund Watson let out a whimper and a soft sob. Like the next crash of lightning, Sherlock was out of bed and halfway down the hall. Curls a mess, shirt and shorts wrinkled and robe tied lazily around his waist he all but ran to Rosie’s room. He knelt down by the bed and gently placed a hand on her shoulder as she shook. 

“Sweetheart?” He whispered gently

“Im s-sorry Sherlock you can you can go back to bed” the four-year-old stumbled around her words and Sherlock immediately wrapped his arms around her

“sh sh sh, none of that love. Now tell me what's wrong hm?” Rosie let out a small sniff and trembled in his arms

“the storms just really loud, I know it's silly but-”

“Nothing that frightens you is ever silly love, now why don’t we get some cocoa hmn?”Rosie let out a small smile and lifted her arms, Sherlock swiped her up, her legs locked around his waist her arms looped around his neck and she rested her head on his shoulder and he walked her down the stairs and set her down on the counter as he turned to make two mugs of cocoa. They sat in the armchair by the window and sipped, quietly chatting about what Rosie was currently colouring, which of johns jumpers were the most hideous and what movie she and Molly were going to watch next weekend until Rosie's mutterings turned into yawns. He placed the mugs on the floor and hummed softly as she began to drift off. 

Murmuring “Love you, Papa” as she let sleep claim her. If you asked him he would say that he the great Sherlock Holmes did not cry. Not a single tear. Sherlock Holmes simply did not get emotional. Truthfully, however, as he rocked Rosie his arms he fell asleep muttering softly, tear tracks down his face.


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rosie shouts for Papa it could mean many things depending on her tone of voice, but when she cries like that it can only mean one thing

It was a well-known fact that a certain Rosie Watson loved her family fiercely, no matter how loose or mind-boggling one may find that term to be when applied to them. So despite an extremely stubborn constantly complaining Sherlock insisting he was not her father, it was a well-known fact that a cry for “papa” echoing the flat meant one of five things depending on her tone: if it was angry and a bit whiny she was mad at one of the other grown-ups, if it was happy and broken up by giggles she wanted to play deductions, if it was sharp and upset than daddy or mummy were  **_wrong_ ** , if it was sickeningly sweet she wanted something daddy said no to, or if it was panicked, broken up with sobs and whimpers than she was having  **_That_ ** nightmare. 

After a particularly rough case in which his cover was blown, Sherlock had been dragged off to be interrogated for the following 2 days in which Mycroft, Lestrade, and John neither slept, ate nor drank. Rosie was passed about in a constant cycle of Mrs Hudson, to Molly, to the boys in Lestrade's office. When they finally found Sherlock he was tied up in a warehouse. Hair dishevelled, matted blood in his curls and dripping down his nose, bruises and cuts lining his abdomen. The team made quick work of knocking out guards and freeing him. Unfortunately, when escaping one John Watson was placed in the line of fire. Quick thinking (and acting quite recklessly) Sherlock had promptly jumped in front of him. Hours later, after they had gotten him to the nearest hospital, a trembling Rosie was passed to a sobbing John, from a tearful and anxious Molly and Mary who quickly walked over to a tense and muttering Mycroft and pacing Lestrade. Gazing over her Papa, while John clutched her close waiting for him to wake, Rosie's mind burned the terrifying image of a dreadfully still, bandaged and bloody Sherlock lying in the hospital bed.

Weeks later John and Sherlock would still sometimes wake to her agonizing cries of “Papa! “, “leave him alone” or “Please no!” Despite his insistence against the title, every time without fail, John watched a wincing Sherlock bolt up and out of the room before awakening her from her nightmare and continuing to rock and sing a sobbing Rosie back to sleep. 

That was how they always found Sherlock the next morning: in the chair by her bedside, his bandaged side exposed, with Rosie curled on his lap, legs tucked beneath her, and her head on his chest. 


	3. Chapter 3

Her Mum was a spy

Her Aunts are an ex-dominatrix and a Forensic Pathologist

Her Not-Housekeeper is a widowed wife of a con man

Her best friend is crazy and a bit overprotective

Her Unties are the British Government and a DI

Her fathers are a high functioning sociopath and a doctor who has bad days Rosie's Bullies never stood a chance So armed with persuasion ,anger and a Sherlock Holmes, Rosie's family stormed the office and within an hour Rosie was transferred to Ian's class and the idiots were expelled, It really wasn't worth it Rosie thought, papa and daddy got hurt much worse at work, she could deal with some comments and a bloody nose but she knew better than to tell anyone that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry these are really short but I hope you enjoy them


	4. Requests?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asking for requests

Hey y’all so if you have any prompts/ requests comment them below and I’ll start working on them :)

**Author's Note:**

> So that's the first one-shot, hope you liked it please comment :)


End file.
